Goodbye My Love
by Gearhead85
Summary: A mysterious disease have taken it s toll on some of the SeeDs and one of the gang is dying. His love is sitting by his side.


This story takes place two years after the game

This story takes place two years after the game. Everybody in the gang have been married whit their loved ones. The pairing is Squall and Rinoa, Selphie and Irvine, Seifer and Quistis, Zell and Library girl whom I have named Amie Spencer or more right Amie Dincht. A plague has broken out and leaving many victims in it's pat. It is just this story that belongs too me.

Goodbye My Love

The air was heavy in Balamb Garden as the quad had been turned into a quarantine area and the parking lot had turned into a mortuary. The medics were busy whit the effort to transport the infected as fast they showed symptoms of disease. In the control room the gardens commander received a report on the situation from a medic.

"Three more died tonight and five more have been reported to be infected. If we don't find a cure soon we will be in a really bad situation." Dr Kadowaki said.

"I know. The five SeeDs and ten cadets that went on that field exam at the research facility out at sea are all infected now or dead and we have sent a message to the SeeDs out on assignments to go to Esthar and see if they can find out what we are dealing whit." Squall said. "(Hope we find a cure soon.)"

Down in the quarantined quad a red eyed Amie was sitting next to the bed that contained her husband.

"(How strange to just see him lying there and moaning and mumbling, he who never can sit still for five minutes,)" She thought. "Zell darling, can you hear me? She asked"

Zell just continued to mumble something strange.

"(This damn fewer makes him so helpless, and I can't do anything to help him. Oh I want to touch him and feel his smooth skin against my hand. I want to feel his lips against mine. But this suit I have to wear for protecting is in the way.)"

She remembered how he proposed to her as she watched at the ring on her finger.

Flashback

It was a sunny day a year after the Ultimecia incident and she had just attained SeeD membership.

Zell and she had been out on a long walk in the forest on the small island of Balamb.

"Amie, you know that it is one year after we got together right?" Zell said nervous.

"Yes, it is. And it has been a wonderful year Zelly. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the thing is that I like you very much and eh. What the heck, will you marry me?" He said plopping down on one knee in front of her.

She felt how her cheeks turned redder than a tomato at the sudden proposal.

"Yes of course." She said happily throwing her arms around his neck.

They stayed out the whole night, watching the stars.

Present.

She looked up and saw how some medics walked to a bed and did some examinations and finally pulling the sheet over the one in it. She also saw how the boy who had watched over the girl in the bed fell to the ground supposedly crying.

"(Will I end up like that to? Will my dear not recover? What will I do then?)" The thoughts ran trough her head as her hand moved over her belly that had begun to grow. ("How will I manage to raise our child whit out you?")

She felt how the tears started to come again and the hope vanish. "It is not fair. It is not fair for you to leave me." She cried as she sank her head into her hands.

She thought back at how beautiful their wedding had been.

Flashback

She had her two fellows in the library committee as maids as she walked up at the alter in her white dress. Zell stood there at the alter in his SeeD uniform seeming more or less stunned at the look of her beauty. He had asked his friend, the SeeD commander to be his best man. They promised to cherish each other for the rest of their life.

Present

She smiled sadly at the memory. "(It sems like death will do us apart sooner than we expected)"

A supporting hand landed on her shoulder as one of her husband's friends came bye.

"How are you Amie? It is the third day you are sitting here." Rinoa said.

"I am just tired, tired of everything. My love will die just like the rest of the sick and there is nothing I can do about it." She said whit a teary voice. "I don't know how long I can keep the hope up. Sometimes I just feel like giving up everything and just follow him."

Rinoa didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything she knelt down and gave the crying girl a supportive hug.

"It is not fair. I will be left alone to raise a child who never will know his or her father. It is just not fair." Aimee cried and clutching her hands around Rinoas neck.

A moment later she sat there alone again at his side and felt a little better, but the hopelessness was still there. She decided that she needed to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, not that she was hungry but for the sake of the baby.

But when she came back she was met by a medic.

"I am sorry." She heard the medic say as he shakes his head in remorse.

"(No)" she thought as she ran towards the bed as fast her legs could bear her. "Zell, honey." She said whit tears in her eyes as she shakes his body.

"Zelly, no please don't leave me. Please no, ZELLY." The pain she felt as she realised that he was gone was like someone had ripped her heart out. She cried over the body for over an hour.

All his friends attended at the funeral, an eye was dry. Squall Leonhart even showed a weaker side of himself as he held a speech in honour of his departed friend.

Amie herself was supported by the other in the library committee and mother in law as she heard the commander's words.

"Zell was a much energised young man, who never could sit still for more than five minutes, but he always used that energy to help the people around him. He never complained about the burden that was laid on his shoulder, and always tried to bring out the best out of the situation. He is leaving behind a wife whit a child that is going to have a rough time ahead but as a last favour to a fallen comrade, the garden is going to support them as good as possible. You will always be in our hearts. Sleep well old friend." The commander said and gave the SeeD salute.

And whit those words Squall walked down to Amie as the casket sank down into the eart.

"You know that the garden will help you whit everything you need. We will also offer you a non combative duty as administrator to the library and by that way make it easier to take care of your child. It is the least we can do for you and him."

"I gladly accept the offer. His child deserves to know how he was, and there is no better place to do that than in the garden he loved so much." She said. "(It will be a hard time, but we will make it trough the time of grief. Whit the help from our friends we will be ok.)"

Sad story huh. I like a bit tragic stories that don't end to sugarsweet. Reviews are welcome.


End file.
